The Way You Ask
by darkly0divine
Summary: Sasuke is the top of the school. on his final day he's dared to ask out the school outcast who he secretly likes. what will he do when she turns the table? OCxSASUKE (This is not a sasunaru fichu and I'm sorry for the confusion for those who don't read the summary. I put it here for convience for a friend who wanted this story)


**Hey guys :) so for those who follow me, yes this isnt a normal story from me. My other stories will be updated pretty soon now that i have google docs on my phone :D. Also this is my first attempt at straight couples (thank you to my saviors who helped me with the...unmentionables T-T...ew) anyway STORY TIME!**

**Dedicated to my good friend Angela T. :)**

I sat and nibbled on my carrot stick while i, along with the rest of the high school cafeteria, looked at the school's number one asshole,sasuke uchiha, asking me out with a small smile on his face. I sighed, put the carrot back on my lunch tray, gabbed his pale hands in slightly tanner ones and looked him in coal black eyes with my brown ones.

"No thanks." i let go of his hands, turned around and started eating lunch again. The cafeteria was deathly silent for a few seconds before the room burst into the usual gossip of 'why i rejected him' or 'i had another man that was too old for me' when in reality, i do actually like sasuke but my reason for saying 'no' was because he had been dared to do it. 'Ask out the outcast' as his friends so called put it. I finished off my food, grabbed my messenger bag and strode passed a still stunned sasuke. Arriving at my locker, i twisted the dial and pulled out my textbooks to return to the library before the end of school, when everyone else would be doing the same for the end of the school year. When i had my books in hand, my locker was sclosed for me by a pale hand. I sighed and turned to face a frowning sasuke, my face morphed into a mask of minor annoyance and boredom.

"what do you mean 'no'?" i rolled my eyes.

"i mean 'no' as in, the reason you asked is why i wont date you"

"and if i had meant it?"j

"Then grow a pair and stop listening to your jack ass friends" he gave a smirk.

"hn, fair enough" we stood in the same spot for a few minutes, with few passer-byers staring briefly before hurrying down the hall to presumably their own locker.

"planning on moving anytime soon?" his eyes squinted slightly, smirk still in place, and moved his face closer to mine.

"and if i dont want to?" i rolled my eyes physiclly, but mentally i was excited he was flirting with me and at his closeness. Before i could offer a verbal rebuttle his lips found their way to mine. Immediatly i lost myself in the sensation of his soft lips on mine. He wrapped his free arm around my slim waist and as he pulled me closer, as close as he could with books in front of my chest. His 5'9 height slightly towered of my 5'6 stature and i moaned lightly as his tounge began to invade my mouth. The bell rang and made us break apart, panting softly. Our foreheads laid together and i looked up into his half lidded eyes and noticed his eyes were an unnatural dark blue, seeming to look black at a quick glance. I heard the hoard of people coming from lunch and to their lockers for their next class and i made to walk away but sasuke lighly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him giving me a small peck on the lips. "Kiba's throwing his annual end of the year party, and i really want you as my date." I listened to him, noticing he was actually trying this time.

"Maybe." I told him and walked away, thankful this was my library aid. Throught the rest of the day i thought about Kiba's party, sasuke had slipped his number into my pocket at one point, and so i took out my phone and send sasuke the go ahead.

"good" is all he sent. Even his texts had his attitude, i rolled my eyes yet again, put my head down on the desk to take a nap but was inturrupted by the buzzing of my phone. ":)" i stared at the message in confusion, seeing as the happy face came from sasuke, i brushed it off and resumed my place to take my nap. The last class let out early, causing the halls to be flooded with teenagers trying to escape. I waited until the students moved so i could get out through the class window, seeing as it was on the first floor, once out i went around the building to the front, witnessing some seniors crying with their friends and some complaining about however meny years they had left. I snorted and began walking home when i heard someone walking up behind me. I turned and there was sasuke again, his navy blue shirt wrinkled from the day along with his black pants and shoes.

"Are you stalking me or something?" we continued walking, ignoring the stares around us. He didnt answer until we were quite a ways away from the school.

"No, i just cant stand those idiots any longer and i saw you." i blushed slightly and said nothing. We walked in silence for the 20 minute walk to my house. We got to my house first and i noticed my parents were not home.

"wanna come in, my parents arnt home and all im gonna end up doing is staring at the ceiling in boredom." He smirked and gave a small nod. When inside, he followed me into the kitchen; handing him a soda and getting one for myself we hung out in the living room.

"what do your parents do?" he asked sipping his coke and making himself comfortable on my couch. I sat on the opposite end with my legs pulled under me, and i brushed my long burgandy colored hair behind my ear.

"Surgeons, theyre called out alot so im usually here by myself which is perfect because i dont really have to deal with all the parent drama. He nods looking directly into my eyes.

"you know, i do actually like you. Otherwise i wouldnt be here, nor would i choose to deal with you"

"i figured as much the moment you left your friends"

"they arnt friends, just people i unfortunatly know"

"right" we went quiet, the conversation lost so i grabed the remote and turned on the tv. Halfway into whatever cop movie we were watching i felt sasuke scoot closer to my side, laying his arm around me. Throught the movie sasuke and i had subtly closed the distance between us until i was curled up against sasuke's side with his arms around me and mine around his. A cliche part in the movie where the male cop kisses the female fugitive, i looked up at sasuke who was already looking down at me. Our eyes boring into eachother searching the other's eye for some sort of spark. Our faces got closer and once again i was drowned in the warmth of our slow kiss. Sasuke pulled back every so often, giving my lips, cheeks and neck light pecks before diving back onto my lips. As our slow kiss grew fevorish the room began to feel hotter, touching one another's skin was like touching slowly heating metal. I knew where this would lead and frankly, i was too damn into it and him to care. After this summer and college started i doubt id see him again. I pulled away from him and pulled him up the stairs and into my room. I closed it and locked it behind him before pushing him onto my bed on his back. I straddled him and pulled his shirt off, kissing up and down his neck while my hands roamed his pecs and abs from the four years of being captain of the soccer and track team. He slipped my shirt off and wasted no time in unclipping my bra. He cupped them softly as I moaned from his warm hands. Our lips crushed together, hungry with lust and raging teenage hormones. I bit his lips teasingly and he moaned. Suprised by such a sexy noise I pulled away slowly metting his almost sleepy gaze. I smurked a little and bit me lip. Him doing the same in return as I felt the hard bulge rubbing agenst me.

"No holding back now." I whispered teasing him while I licked my lips playfully. My heart was racing and my body was hot, lusting, wanting to take him. All of him.

"No holding back." He whispered back at me smirking his cocky but sexy lips.

His left hand tangled in my hair as he crushed our lips together letting his tongue slide inside to play with mine, while my hands tangled into his as our kiss grew deeper. Moaning and biting we went at it for a while slowly exploring the other's body with just our hands and bodies grinding agenst eachother. I pulled away sitting on top of him and letting my gaze slowly fall down making sure he knew where I was going and what I wanted.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad." Susuke panted as he combed back his hair still lying on my bed.

"Then do it." I taunted him as my hand softly clawed down his chest and hooked into his pants.

Sasuke lowered his hands and placed them over mine, helping me pull off his pants in a quick maner. I let out a soft moan as I set my gaze on the bulged in his boxers. Before I could help his harden member, I felt his warm hands suddenly take hold of my pants and pull them down and off of me along with my underware.

I felt a warm blush creep apon my face as Sasuke trailed his gaze up and down my body as he licked his lips in a hungry like manner. Taking this as my chance, I pulled down what was left of his clothing. With both of us naked, Sasuke pulled me on my side and swithced our positions so that he would be above me.

He crashed our lips together as I felt him part my legs further. We broke apart and I stared into his black eyes as he stared into mine.

"You ready?" He asked with his voice full of lust. I nodded and I felt a shift in my bed as he positioned himself at my entrance. Then slowly, he entered me.

The pain was excrutiating even though he was taking it real slow. The deeper it went, the more pain I felt. Suddenly he stopped, indicating that he was fully inside. He laid his whole body on top of mine and held me in a loving manner, kissing at my face and lips in hoping of distracting me of the pain since he noticed how much I was whimpering and that I had my eyes closed through the whole process.

He waited until I was used to the feeling. Then with a slight sigh, I opend my eyes and gazed back up at him.

"I-I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"I'll try to hold back as much as I can, don't wanna hurt you now." With that, he kissed me one more time and pulled out slowly. Then he thrusted with the same pace. Slowly and steady, I felt him move within me and the more he did so, the more the pain was turning into pleasure. I noticed how the slow pace was making Sasuke tremble at his hips, knowing he couldn't go the pace he wanted to for my sake. So I decided to let him give it to me like how he wanted to.

"S-Sasuke...go faster."

He gasped as he heard me speak.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please...give it to me!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Once he heard my plea, I felt his thrusts become faster and more quick. The faster he went, the more deeper he went, striking my sweet spot in the process.

"A-ah...S-Sas" I was completely drowned in this great pleasure that I couldn't even form his name with my voice. This pleasure went on for what seemed like hours and it started to faze my vision. I felt myself coming to my peak and I knew Sasuke was to by the way his thrusts started to become more quick than before.

Then I felt myself hit that highest peak of pleasure and screamed out Sasuke's name. With my high over and my body limp, Sasuke pulled out and decided to finish himself off. The sight of him jerking off his orgasm and saying my name was something completly amazing and something I would never forget. I felt a cold liquid substance speckle my lower stomache as he finished. Once I knew what it was, my blush had returned from earlier and so did his. He wipped it off with his pale hand.

"Sorry about that" He smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." I breathed out.

The both of us had passed out soon after he'd grabbed the comforter from the ground and covered the two of us, with me snuggling into his chest. I woke up a few hours later when i heard my parent's door close across the hall. I looked at my clock and saw it was around 10. I heard someone moan sleepily and quickly remembered what had transpired hours earlier when i looked at sasuke's sleeping face. I smiled softly, put my head back on his bare chest and closed my eyes, comfortable from our combined heat. Maybe this wouldnt be 'just a fling'. Guess we'll see.

**So yeah :) my first attempt at a non-slash...thankfully the dirty work went to my friends Dx i love them...they save me so much :). So yeah, let me know what you thought and feel free to check out my other stories/profile :) much love :D**

**Merry hella late Christmas Angela xD**

**-Remember keep to the dark and stay divine ;)-**


End file.
